1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tipper mechanism to reposition a container, and more particularly, to such tipping mechanism having a plurality of actuating devices sequenced to overturn the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In manufacturing or assembly processes, containers may be moved through a variety of steps. These steps may involve filling the container with product as well as sealing and labeling the container. At the conclusion of the manufacturing or assembly process the containers may be discharged while other containers are moved through the same processing steps. Once the containers are discharged, they are typically moved to a storage location or warehouse to await shipment to customers.
It may be desirable to reposition the containers during the manufacturing or assembly process. For example, the step of sealing the container may require that the container first be overturned. It also may be desirable to reposition the container before transport to a warehouse for storage in order to facilitate storage of the container. For example, asymmetrically designed containers may require less storage space when in an inverted position. Repositioning the containers prior to transport to a warehouse may reduce the amount of handling necessary to store the containers in an inverted position.
Containers may be manually repositioned. This approach however has disadvantages. Repetitive stress injuries may result from the continuing motions required to reposition containers on manufacturing or assembly lines. Unfortunately, if a repetitive stress injury does occur, the manufacturing line throughput rate may suffer while the injury is attended to. This may result in additional business related costs due to lost manufacturing throughput and medical expenses.
Often times it is desirable to move containers through the assembly process at high throughput rates. The desired throughput rates may not be easily accommodated by human interaction however. For example, manual repositioning would be difficult if the containers were heavy or large in size. Unfortunately, the assembly process throughput rate must be reduced under these circumstances to levels appropriate for human interaction.
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to overturn containers. In one prior art machine, a container is received by a first conveyor belt and is moved up an inclined portion. Once the container reaches the end of the inclined portion, the container may tumble and land on an opposite end onto a second conveyor belt. The end of the inclined portion is optimally positioned at a height large enough to allow the container's forward momentum to cause the container to tumble and land on the opposite end on the second conveyor belt. This approach unfortunately has the disadvantage of potentially damaging the container. The container may be made of destructible materials such as cardboard. In addition, the containers must be dropped from heights sufficient to provide for overturning.
In another prior art machine, the container is positioned on a conveyor belt to be received by mechanical gripping arms. These mechanical gripping arms may grip the container, then rotate the container by 180.degree. by tipping the container end-over-end. The mechanical gripping arms may then release the container back onto the conveyor belt. This approach unfortunately requires a difficult mechanical design to grip the containers without damage.